Ontario
Ontario was born during the American Revolution (though not named at the time) Throughout the war he followed America and tried to convence the colonial nation to stop rebelling. Ontario was born out of the Loyalist population and symbolized the part of America who still loved England dearly. Because the child blatantly reminded America of his own insecurities, loneliness and doubt he resented Ontario's presence and tried to deny that Ontario was a part of him. There were several times when Ontario almost convenced America to give up and return to the peaceful comfort of England's protection. When the war was over and America managed to win, Ontario cried heavily at the realization that England was going to leave. America's own feelings boiled over and, in the heat of the moment, he threatened Ontario to get out. Ontario was terrified of America and fled the country on one of the British ships that was evacuating Loyalists. Ontario was devistated that he had been forced out of his homeland and lost everything all because he remained loyal to England. He couldn't bring himself to betray England even if it meant he'd be accepted. He was afraid that the far more powerful colonies (now states) would hurt or even kill him for being a "traitor" during the revolution. He wasn't safe in America anymore. -The states originally called Ontario "Tory" and continued to call him that until he finally got his own distinct province. Sometimes they'll call him Tory now if they want to get him angry by reminding him that at one time he was American. Ontario is very adamant about being Canadian. NOT AMERICAN. CANADIAN. -Ontario is actually the same as Confederacy because he was a separate "infant nation" that had formed from divisions in America's population. (This is why he resembles America so strongly) In America there was virtually a civil war between the colonists. Estimations varry but most can agree that between 30-35% of Americans wanted independence, 25-30% wanted loyalty and somewhere around 40% just wanted to be left alone. So, it was an almost equal divide between the rival groups who wanted control over the colonies. The main difference between Ontario and Confederacy is that he never grew into a "nation" of his own because none of the colonies would recognize him as one so he eventually formed into a province. He didn't even try to gain their loyalties and just wanted to do whatever he could to remain close to England. Before he was taken in by Canada, his people didn't have a specific loyalty to unify them under him aside from the feeling that "I don't want to leave England!" (Which is why it's implied that he's a figmant of America and the colonies' imaginations until England finds him and acknowledges him as a legit character.) -England found Ontario on the ship when the little boy broke down (very loudly) in tears. England quickly took the baby colony in, but he couldn't bare to look at the face that resembled his former little brother. Ontario was a constant reminder that America had thrown away his feelings for England (quite litterally) and was so determined to reject him that America had rejected a part of himself, too. So he took Ontario to Quebec to live at her place with Canada. -Abandoned, surrounded by "foreigners" with few people who even spoke his language and far away from his original home, Ontario started acting out and had trouble adapting to the local population (Quebec). He decided that it wasn't America who rejected him but he was the one that rejected America and attached himself to Canada. (Which really irritated Quebec because it was the first time she had to "share" Canada with someone else.) -He was a little clingy to Canada at first and wouldn't leave the colonial nation's side. (No real historic basis for this. I just thought baby Ontario might be clingy after what happened to him in America. Poor little guy.) Which was also irritating to Quebec and she could only see him as her rival in every meaning of the term. Also, he had a habit of telling her she needed to learn to speak English so he could understand her. When she told him he should learn to speak French because he was in her home, Ontario told Quebec that her house belonged to England, anyway, so she should speak England's language. (Not the best first impression) -Ontario and Quebec instantly clashed against one another and England was forced to separate them in 1791. He became Upper Canada and she became Lower Canada. This set the stage for the continuing English vs. French cultures in Canada still prevalant today. -Note about their Clash: Try to keep in mind that only about two decades or so before this Quebec and Canada were still part of New France and had been at war off and on again with the Americans since forever. Ontario WAS American and many of his people had probably participated in those very battles against New France for generations. There were also huge divisions in their religions (Catholic vs. Protestant/Puritan) and language (French vs. English) so they really weren't compatible at all. Even if Quebec remained loyal to England during the conflict, that doesn't mean she was willing to embrace a neighboring rival culture that her people had been repeatedly waging war against for over a century and Ontario's views of her weren't much better. They've obviously learned to live with each other (more or less) but it's really amazing how different they still are even after being neighbors and citizens of the same country for so long... Poor Canada must have always had it hard trying to take care of them. -Still has a lot of "American" tendencies, but he'd rather die than ever admit it. If he still holds a grudge against America from when he was little, he doesn't show it. Ontario acts as if he was never part of America to begin with and doesn't acknowledge any past attachments. (At least not out loud.) -Some of the states were kind to Ontario during the revolution. (Particularly the Southern colonies who had the greatest loyalist/neutral sentiments, but it was a pretty rough atmosphere. Being born during a revolution didn't give him the most stable environment and the other Americans weren't exactly in a possition to care for him with all the chaos.) New York, Delaware, Maryland and South Carolina were especially sympathetic to baby Ontario's feelings. (The three of them were extremely reluctant about fighting England and still had strong loyalties to him.) -A lot of the states view him as a goody-two-shoes (and I guess he is in comparison to them) but he's seen as a jerk by a lot of the provinces. (Possibly they see him as a deviant, too, because of his attitude more so than his actions... At least I haven't seen him pulling anything terrible yet, but I haven't done too much research on him aside from the American Revolution either. Quebec actually seems to be the one most likely to screw over and manipulate the other provinces.) -Ontario prides himself on defending Canada from America during the War of 1812, but in the battles he's so proud of he actually had a very minor role and most of it was fought by British Soldiers. One of the reasons he believes he was so great was because of England purposely priasing him for his defense of Canada and loyalty to the crown. England had recognized Ontario's lack of nationalism/feeling like a transplant-foreigner and didn't feel as if he was truly part of Canada, so England wanted to boost the province's ego and ensure his loyalty. Ontario soaked up the praise like a sponge and England's plan worked. For the first time Ontario truly felt like a Canadian and was forever latched to Canada like glue. -Tends to brag a lot. (Has a lot to brag about, too.) Very savvy with business and looks after Canada's economy. -He and New York are a lot alike. It's not surprising they get along well. Similarities: Both have similar personalities (percieved as jerks by other Canadians/Americans), can be snobbish, business minded and both are basically in charge of overseeing their respective countries' financial systems. While they do get along well, it's not so much a warm relationship like what some of the other border states/provinces have, but more of a cordial respect and mutual preferance for one another. They do care about each other to some extent and consider themselves friends (Neither have many friends so it's a big deal that they even like each other that much). Ontario is a stronger fighter than New York is (unless I'm proven otherwise), but the phrase "bark is worse than their bite" applies strongly to these two. They like to talk tough, but usually flake or back down when someone threatens physical violence unless they're backed into a corner. -His lands are connected to New York's by bridges built over Lake Erie (Peace Bridge, Rainbow Bridge, Lewiston-Queenston Bridge, Whirlpool Rapids Bridge... Why do most of these bridges have cute names?) -New York and Ontario have an annual Friendship Festival (began in 1987) that lasts from June 29-July 4, meaning they celebrate Canada and America's birthdays together. The purpose of the celebration is to honor the bond between their countries. -Ontario and Michigan apparently get along well. They share an international bridge and have annual sports tournaments together (Cansua Games?) -Shares the Niagra Falls with New York. When they hang out together, they usually meet there to talk. -During the War of 1812 he was a primary target for America because he had a lot of American immigrants in his population and he wasn't very well defended. (there's definitely going to be drama over this bit) -1837 he and Quebec apparently rebelled against Britain. Patriot Wars. (It seems New York was a huge supporter during this. Ontario and New York might be better friends than I first thought...) -Ontario and Quebec are true rivals and are the most influential provinces in Canada. Both have earned a great deal of irritation from the other provinces either through actions or attitude. It was primarily because of these two that the Maritimes and Newfoundland distrusted Canada so much. (Hard to research New York/Ontario relations... Their names are used too frequently on the internets. x_x) Category:Canadian Provinces